


its finally me and you, and you and me, just us, and your friend REMUS

by confinesofpersonalknowledge



Series: Presents for Frens [9]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, DLAMP FLUFF, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Angst, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), They're just dorks, Virgil's a delinquent but its okay he fights bullies for bullying his friends, YALL THIS IS FLUFF OKAY, i don't know how to tag, remus is just chaotic and loves his friends okay, remus shenanigans but scaled down, this is just chaotic dlamp finding each other and janus being a friggin sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confinesofpersonalknowledge/pseuds/confinesofpersonalknowledge
Summary: Everyone has soulmate lockets - they're given at birth and they glow a specific color (or set of colors if you have more than one soulmate) when they're born. The next time they glow is whenever you're in your soulmate's presence.Janus has four soulmate colors - red, dark blue, purple and baby blue. He thinks they're all very pretty. His best friend, Remus, definitely agrees.Janus also can't wait to meet his soulmates. He's sure they're absolutely amazing. He's very excited to meet them.So why does Remus keep meeting them first?!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Presents for Frens [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	its finally me and you, and you and me, just us, and your friend REMUS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Music_Magic_Mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Magic_Mayhem/gifts).



> do do do dodododo - remus - do do do dodododo

Janus meeting his soulmates was _all_ Remus’s fault. All four of them. Janus didn’t know if he’d ever have managed to meet his soulmates if it wasn’t for Remus.

Most times, the thought made him smile. Janus _did_ adore his soulmates like no other, after all.

But he couldn’t deny that it was _weird_ \- how each of Janus’s four soulmates knew Remus _first_ and their soulmates second.

Janus has known one of his soulmates since he was young. They’d met before they were even old enough to remember the event, only a year old. Their mothers like to tell that story while laughing between them, as if it’s some kind of sweet secret in the way they met. Janus doesn’t really know if it’s sweet or even a secret, but it is relieving to be with at least one of his soulmates from early on.

Besides, Remus was his best friend, and Janus wasn’t about to let go of his best friend, even if Remus’s twin was his soulmate. There wasn’t anything that could separate them - they were best friends, and best friends stayed together forever. Their mothers said so, so it had to be true. 

Janus liked Roman too - he was fun and sweet, even if he wasn’t as… chaotically inclined as his brother tended to be. When the two of them got to middle school, they started practicing lines together. They were both _excellent_ in their own way, and eventually, it became so that they just started switching off lead parts in each play. And through each practice and each performance, they’d pretend not to notice the glances at the necklaces they hid under their shirts.

Janus’s necklace had the faintest red glow to it, the color of Roman’s red hair and the color of Roman’s passion and excitement. Janus liked to say that the color _was_ Roman, as much as colors could really be people. Roman _felt_ like he was red, in so many different shades. It filled Janus with warmth, honestly, when he was around Roman. Roman just had a way of making Janus feel loved. 

Remus met Logan first too. Well, Janus didn’t know if he could really count Remus even meeting Roman first, because they were identical twins, obviously… but Logan definitely counted. And Remus met Logan before both Janus and Roman did. 

Remus had his own… charm, though it wasn’t one that carried with it a lot of universal appeal. Not many people really tended to _like_ Remus, but then again, not many people liked Janus either and he was just fine with that.

But the benefit of Logan not really knowing any of them was that Remus really was just able to ambush Logan when they first met. 

Logan had no clue exactly who or what Remus was or wanted, but he did know that Remus was interesting. At least, more interesting than most of the remaining student population seemed to be, at least. What Logan didn’t exactly expect was for Remus to drag him into a bathroom, get right up into Logan’s face and stare at him… and then steal Logan’s glasses right off his face, running away in cackling glee. 

Well. At least Remus was interesting.

The negative part of someone stealing Logan’s glasses and running off was, rather obviously, that Logan couldn’t quite _see_. He hovered in the bathroom for a few moments before a very ruffled looking boy stumbled in, holding a dark blue blob that he shoved out at Logan.

In all honesty, Logan was just _confused_.

Janus waved the glasses in Logan’s face, flustered and awkward. “Hi, I’m Janus, and I’m sorry Remus stole your glasses.” He rushed out, face slowly turning red the more that Logan just stared at him.

Well, Logan was staring, but more because there was a slight glow coming from Janus’s locket that had managed to just peek out of the top of his shirt and hang out. Not that that was really any excuse to stare, and Logan was slowly realizing this, except it was too awkward for Logan to do anything about because he’d already been staring for a significant period of time, and this, as a situation, was rather _very confusing_.

Logan reached up after a second, pulling out his own glowing yellow necklace, and suddenly, Logan’s glasses were the last thing on their minds.

Janus met Logan mostly because Remus was a chaotic little gremlin who liked stealing glasses.

Logan was dark blue in Janus’s necklace. It was the color of Logan’s glasses that brought them together, the color of Logan’s eyes. It was the color of the ocean before a storm, a steady dark blue that spreads through the sky slowly but calmly. It’s a very calm shade that steals Janus’s breath away. Janus finds that he’s happy to have it stolen.

Janus doesn’t expect to meet Virgil the way he does.

Virgil and Remus were the most unusual class partners to work. Not that anyone really expected them to be functional lab partners - Remus and Virgil were only paired together because they were the ones no one else really wanted to be partners with. Remus was just way too chaotic and annoying for most people to even try to work with, and Virgil had the classic case of emo-loner. 

So the teacher paired them together for the English creative writing project.

Surprisingly enough, no one was surprised when they came up the most chaotic, gruesome story out of the class.

But it was the process of writing the story for the class that led Janus to meeting Virgil in the first place.

After all, it really was Remus that introduced all of Janus’s soulmates to him.

Of course, it wasn’t like Janus hadn’t heard of Virgil before. He was actually very fairly well-known in the school, because he was considered a delinquent. Not that Janus knew how anyone could look at a 5’2” boy with bright purple hair and a few piercings and call him a delinquent on principle, but Virgil also had a tendency to just get into fights. A lot.

(It was different that Virgil tended to get into fights with bullies most of the time, basically tending to attract the attention away from the victim and onto himself so they could go and find someone more responsible. Virgil started out just defending his best friend, Elliot, but it quickly became something much larger than just Virgil-and-Elliot, the pair. Virgil was something of a well-loved delinquent. No, that was different).

The point is, that Janus already knew who Virgil was before he met Virgil. After all, reputations do tend to precede a person, and Virgil was pretty damn infamous.

What all of this essentially boils down to is the fact that Janus especially wasn’t planning on meeting Virgil when he decided to come over to Roman’s house for dinner. Roman wasn’t even actually at home then - he was still at rehearsal, and Janus had decided to cook Roman a surprise dinner. It was sweet in concept, and Remus thought so too, evidently because he stood up and practically fled the room the second Janus entered through the front door laughing about ingredients and bouncing the entire while.

Honestly, Janus found it a little bit endearing. Remus was just chaotic and it was always fun to be around him.

Janus prided himself on not being afraid of many things. He tended to come off very strong and standoffish (unless he was around Logan or Roman or Remus, in which case everyone knew he was a softie at heart). But still, around Virgil, Janus found his heart racing just that little bit, not really sure about Virgil and what he wanted.

Not that Virgil was faring any better. No, Virgil already knew about Roman and Logan and Janus, and Virgil already was head over heels for all four of them. He’d go to their plays and the mathletes practices, and sit in the back, watching them and silently cheering them on even if he never really said anything to them.

They were wonderful, and even if they weren’t Virgil’s soulmates (weren’t they?), Virgil thought that they were just… frankly amazing. He contented himself with glimpses of them in school, in seeing them at their events and being able to cheer them on, never quite noticing the very faint red-yellow-dark blue glow that hid under his shirt and hoodie, tucked away close to his heart. 

Virgil wasn’t wearing that hoodie right then, which is how Janus’s eyes caught onto the yellow glow of Virgil’s locket.

Virgil’s eyes caught onto the violet glow of Janus’s right then too… and then he paled and ran out of the house.

(To say that Roman was disappointed was an understatement. His own soulmate! At his home! And he hadn’t known! The horror!)

Janus had eventually cornered Virgil at school, having a _very_ long conversation with him that ended in more tears than either of them thought were entirely necessary. But still, Virgil eventually joined their little group after that, shyly introducing himself to Roman and Logan and integrating himself as if he’d always fit in with them. It was perfect…

They were missing just one now.

Virgil was violet. The shade of Virgil’s own locket and the color of fresh flowers blooming on a sidewalk on Janus’s way to school. It was a calming violet, one that was pleasant to look at and made you smile the more you looked at it. Janus loved the shade of violet that he associated with Virgil.

And of course, Remus was the one who met Patton first.

Well, not exactly. This time around, Virgil was with Remus when he met Patton, and Janus was there just a few seconds afterwards.

Patton transferred to the school about a year after Logan did. The first day Patton showed up, they were wearing a very cute baby blue dress and a white blouse. It made Virgil blush when he saw Patton, because Patton walked right past him that morning with a friendly little wave and a skip in their step.

Virgil could’ve sworn he felt his heart skip a beat, just watching them. They were absolutely beautiful. And because Virgil was watching them, he saw the moment Joseph Johnson put out a foot and tripped Patton, laughing as they fell to the ground and their books scattered on the ground in a heap.

Virgil was moving before he was even aware, helping Patton up and with the books right as Remus shoved Joseph back and into a wall, furious. Janus was there seconds later, a hand on Remus’s shoulder to pull him away from the bully. The last thing they needed was an all-out brawl to break out, anyway.

None of them even got a word out before Patton had grabbed Virgil’s hand and they had disappeared. They weren’t in any of the morning’s classes, and no one was really quite sure where they’d gone.

(They were actually just in Patton’s car. Patton’s eyes had caught onto the baby-blue glow of Virgil’s locket while he was helping them up, and they’d spent the morning generally getting to know each other. They showed up hand-in-hand at lunch, but not before a slight detour).

It had made Janus worried, because he knew Virgil generally wasn’t the type to skip school. It made him too anxious, worried about everything he’d miss with the teachers and other students, too much out of his control.

Janus was, in fact, so worried, that at lunch, it took Remus actually jumping into his back, laughing in glee for him to even notice that something was wrong or happening around them.

Joseph Johnson had opened his locker, and about five pounds of glitter and confetti had exploded right in his face, coating him and leaving him gaping. Remus had noticed and burst into laughter, Logan watching with an open-mouth and Roman begrudgingly laughing along.

After a second, Janus’s eyes caught onto Patton and Virgil heading towards them, and he smiled.

Patton was like a baby blue, the color of their locket and the skirt they loved to wear. Patton was like the fluffy clouds in the sky, or the feeling of seeing a puppy while you’re on a walk.

Janus thought that they were all perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my friend, Avery! I posted it a bit early, I hope you like it!!


End file.
